evnfandomcom-20200213-history
Ships (EVN)
This is a list of ships in Escape Velocity Nova. Civilian Ships * Cargo Drone: A drone for carrying cargo. Easily destroyed. Used as cannon fodder or as part of an early trading fleet. * Shuttle: The weakest manned ship, used as a light transport. ** Heavy Shuttle: A marginal but affordable upgrade over the Shuttle. * Viper: A light starfighter. * Asteroid Miner: A weak ship specialized for blasting space rocks and carrying the debris back, but hindered even in that application by it's slowness. * Terrapin: An average cargo hauler. * Lightning: A medium starfighter with missiles. * Thunderhead: A heavy starfighter. Notable for it's beam weaponry. * Valkyrie: A fast and low-tech freight-courier. * Star Liner: A high capacity transport used for charter flights. * Starbridge: A nimble and high-tech freight-courier. ** Modified Starbridge: A pocket warship, the perfect "Hero-ship". * IDA Frigate: The heaviest civilian warship. Can be used as a freighter, a light carrier or as a heavy weapons platform. * Pegasus: A large bulk freighter. * Leviathan: The largest bulk freighter. * Escape Pod: Eject! Eject! Federation Ships * Federation Viper: A light starfighter. ** Anaconda: A medium starfighter with missiles. * Scout Ship: A heavy starfighter with exceptional fuel stocks. * Patrol Boat: A light warship that is fast but fragile. * RAGE Gunboat: A light warship built like a brick. * Destroyer: A medium warship that is laughable when it's missile stocks run dry. * Federation Carrier: A heavy battlecarrier with close-range firepower. Pirate Ships * Pirate Viper: A light starfighter. * Pirate Argosy: An armored freight-courier in Pirate service. * Pirate Thunderhead: A beam-wielding heavy starfighter, with an extra engine. * Pirate Enterprise: An armored medium warship and freighter. * Pirate Valkyrie: A fast freight-courier, with an extra engine. * Pirate Starbridge: A nimble freight-courier in Pirate service. * Manticore: A destroyer that can shred any vessel in the galaxy with it's seven Ion beams. * Pirate Carrier: A fearsome battlecarrier. Carries nukes. Rebellion Ships * Rebel Viper: A light starfighter. * Rebel Lightning: A medium starfighter with missiles. * Rebel Thunderhead: A beam-wielding heavy starfighter, upgraded for survivability. * Rebel Valkyrie: A fast pocket warship. * Rebel Starbridge: A nimble pocket warship. * Rebel IDA Frigate: A combination medium warship and freighter used by the Rebels as an artillery platform. * Rebel Destroyer: The heaviest warship the Rebels have. Slow. * Rebel Dragon: An exotic frigate with a powerful beam weapon. Fairly maneuverable. Auroran Ships * Firebird: A light starfighter. * Phoenix: A medium starfighter with missiles. * Argosy: An armored freight-courier. * Abomination: An extra-heavy starfighter. * Enterprise: A durable medium freighter. * Cruiser: A bulky heavy warship that serves as an artillery piece. * Aurora Carrier: The longest and slowest ship. It's a carrier and artillery piece. * Thunderforge: A heavy warship notable for it's shield piercing beam weaponry. Polaris Ships * Manta: A fast and nimble light starfighter with a powerful beam weapon. * Sprite: A large freighter. * Striker: A strong light warship. * Zephyr: A stealthy freight-courier. * Dragon: An medium ship without a raison d'être. * Arachnid: A fast destroyer built around an overpowered beam weapon. * Cambrian: A large bulk freighter that is cost-effective for it's capacity. * Scarab: A relatively nimble battlecarrier with overpowered beams, torpedoes and fighter complement. * Raven: A titanic warship with earth-shattering weaponry. Defies inertia. Vell-os Ships * Dart: A telepathic light starfighter with a strong fixed beam. Defies inertia. * Arrow: A telepathic light warship with a strong turreted beam. Defies inertia. * Javelin: A telepathic medium battlecarrier with an overpowered turreted beam. Defies inertia. Alien Ships * Hyperioid: Space ghost that feeds on stars. Has a solar lance. Can't FTL. Barely corporeal. * Wraith: Stealthy spacebourne critter. Has a strong graviton beam. ** Wraith Youth: Stealthy spacebourne critter. Has a graviton beam. ** Wraith Child: Spacebourne critter. Has a weak graviton beam. * Pod: A telepathic globe that fires shield-piercing nanites. Do not provoke. * Kestrel: A mysterious battlecarrier from another dimension.